Life is perfect,or so i think
by NessieCarlieCullen13
Summary: The Cullens are soooooo happy.Nothing can ruin it.But will Jacob turn all good things bad? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i do not own twilight or any of the characters(but if i did that would b SO FREAKIN KEWL!) i also do not own the Pledge of Allegence.

B.P.O.V.  
With the Volturi incident was now just a distant memorie,my life is almost to perfection.A loving and beautiful husband who loves me as much as i love him,a daughter, and the most loving family and a best friend treats me like a normal human or in my case... vampire. Now i treasure the day the Volturi came to Forks. It brought me and my whole family and friends into my husbands golden eyes made me realize my life was changed.I never regreted anything in my life. Today was amazing. Me,Rosalie,Alice and Esme spent the day planning a party for the are planning this party to show how much we love our strong,courageous since me and Rosalie were good friends now, we spent more time together thanks to Renesmee. Speaking of Renesmee, her and Jake are spending the day is 7 years old with a 14 year old body. Jake could tell her anyday now. Thats what i am afraid Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Jake isnt my favorite person in the besides that, my life is rockin. I wouldnt change 1 thing. Not for anything else! I love my one would be happier than i am right now.  
E.P.O.V.  
Can life be this wonderful?I think i might be in a beautiful wife and family,life is beyond great.I mean i never thought that the Volturi would bring us closer. I spent today with emmett,jasper and carlisle. We went hunting while the girls were doing "girl stuff".But im positive that they were lieing.i listened to every girls thoughts. But Alice was repeating the Pledge of allegence,Rosalie was thinking of her and emmett doing...something, Esme was thinking about when her and Carlisle met for the first was up! But they dont want me to know. i spent most of my day thinking about Renesmee and Jacob. i worry about is thinking about telling her that he imprinted on her. But she is still sooooooo young. She is 7 years old but she has a 14 year old body! But he has to tell her sometime!Other than that,my life is very very VERY satisfieing.  
B.P.O.V.  
Today is the day of the party for the guys including Jacob and Renesmee. Alice did a very good job on music and lighting while Esme and Rosalie did an awesome job with decoration. I didnt really do anything but i did stall the boys for the whole day with soon as all the boys walked in the door,all the girls jumped up yelling "SURPRISE" then we ran and hugged me and Jake embrace, Renesmee literally pushed me out of the way to be by Jake. So i ran to Edward and kissed him. Me and Edward sat and watched Alice and Jasper literally break it down on the dance floor.I did dance with Edward. During a slow song,while we were dancing,Edward snapped his head up and looked around the room. Then focused on Jacob and Renesmee dancing."Edward whats wrong?" i asked panically,looking where he was looking. "Jacobs going to tell Renesmee that he imprinteed on her!" he said. "when?" i choked out." tonight" he said back to me. A wave of panic washed over me. This would be the night where everyones life changes.  
R.P.O.V.  
Jake was acting weird!I was kinda wasnt acting like the Jacob i loved.i realized i loved him when he took me down to La Push to hang out while mom planned a party with aunt rosalie,aunt alice and were planning a party for daddy,uncle emmett,uncle jasper,and carlisle. and i couldnt tell any of said it was a day after Jake took me to La Push we had a was not acting like seemed nervous and jittery.I saw mom and dad watching us during a slow song since we were dancing like they were."hey ness,lets walk outside and talk" jake said.I got kinda worried."sure." i said my voice breaking before we went for the walk,daddy had to talk to Jake and mommy didnt want me to hear said it was "personal man stuff" but mom is soooooo bad at lieing.I wonder what they were talking about!

E.P.O.V I was furious.I can not describe how i was going to tell my daughter that he imprinted on her without ME AND BELLAS PERMISSION! I could rip off his head sooooo i gave im alittle chat."Jacob what are you thinking?""you cant tell her tonight"! "oh yea. Y cant i.I need to tell her sometime!" he said."well you better talk to Bella about this!"i said back."me and Bella will talk about this" i snapped.I need to talk to Bella right now.  
B.P.O.V.  
Edward came up to me with a worried look on his face."Lets talk about this" he said."lets". Then Jacob walked up to me and Edward and said something that changed my point of view "im going to tell her anyway so it doesnt matter what you guys say"."Jake dont change her life when she is this young." i said, that moment Alice came up to me and said "let him tell will be for your own good. i dont really agree but i can see the future."Well i cant disagree with Alice"i nodded in agreement."Jacob" i said my voice breaking."you can tell her"i whispered.I felt worried and now I really hated Jacob.I wonder how he will tell her?My eyes felt dry,stomach turned and my lips puckered and my knees i could cry, i would put his hand around my to comfort me soi took his hand and breathed in and out .Then i told Edward "im scared for will happen"?.Knowing Edward,he would feel the same can a perfect party turn bad?

Want more? do you want to see wat happens? REVIEW!


	2. Imprinted

Disclaimer-i dont own twilight or any of the characters!  
J.P.O.V.  
As i took Renesmee into the woods,i thought of what i would have to i going to start with a question like "ness,have u ever heard of imprinting?" or just straight out say it like "I imprinted on u".I knew this would be tough. My palms are sweaty.I feel like i might puke!oh no were here.i need to tell her,but how?I decided that i am going to start with a question. Ok here i go "hey nessie have you ever heard of imprinting?"i felt so stupid. i think i sounded stupid to!"yea.u have showed me Sam and Emily why do u ask?"she asked. its time."well nessie, i have imprinted on...".While trying to tell her she gasped and tears came to her was the one crying?I should be the one crying."you" i finally said. i watched her face change to different emotions.  
R.P.O.V.  
While Jake was taking us into the woods i thought about WHY he asked me to come out here.I could feel his palms starting to was going on?Finally when we were here he asked me "hey nessie,have you ever heard of imprinting?"What an odd question to ask?He sounded kinda stupid!So i said " have showed me Sam and Emily. why do you ask?"i was getting kinda probably imprinted on someone else!He doesnt feel the same way about me than i do for him!Oh no!"well nessie,i have imprinted on...".As soon as he said that,i gasped and my eyes filled with tears."you" he said.I was did like me!I started smiling and then i said "oh jake." Then i kissed him on the started blushing through his russet cute!"so you dont hate me?" he said."of course i dont jake!i feel the same way!"i he smiled at me then kissed me back.  
J.P.O.V.  
After i told her she said "oh jake!"then she kissed me on the cheek.I started blushing."so you dont hate me" i said."of course i dont jake!i feel the same way!"she a wave of releif washed over me.I kissed her on the cheek and then she asked "is that what you and dad and mom were talking about?" " now that its over with...we can go tell your parents what happened."i said."lets go."she we walked back to the house holding hands,both of our lifes changed.


End file.
